Discovery
by The Drifter 2.0
Summary: Harm discovers the most secret military organization on Earth, the Stargate Program. Understand that this was written before crossovers were technically not supported by the system.
1. Chapter 1

0500 ZULU  
Stargate Command  
Cheyenne Mountains, CO

"Incoming wormhole!" the familiar voice blared over the intercom. General Landry rose from his desk.

"I really need to figure out how to turn the blasted volume down on that thing," he thought as he strode toward the gate room. He marched in and stood erect before the gate. A familiar blue puddle of energy shot out at him like a bullet and then retracted into a thin circle. Every day the fact that people could walk in and out of this thing still astonished him. The gateway to the universe, it had a poetic ring to it. Maybe after he retired he'd become a poet and write about his everyday experiences at the SGC.

"Nah!" he said to himself. "It wouldn't see the light of day. Suddenly, SG-3 staggered into the room through the Stargate.

"Close the gate!" ordered Captain Kinsey. The gate shut down and the iris closed.

"Welcome back, SG-3," said Gen. Landry, walking forward to greet them. As he got closer, his eyes met theirs. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"Wasn't SG-1 supposed to be with you?" Landry asked.

"We were on a reconnaissance mission," replied Capt. Kinsey. "Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell told us to defend the gate and come back through if they didn't come back in two hours.

"So you're telling me that you left SG-1 behind," replied Landry.

"Yes, sir, but with all do respect, sir, I believe that SG-1 will make it back safely," replied Capt. Kinsey.

"They always do," said Landry

----------------

0800 ZULU  
Home of a murder witness  
Glassboro, NJ

"Now I'm not going to ask you again. What did you see?" inquired Capt. Harmon Rabbs, frustrated.

"That information is classified. It doesn't matter what classification you have," replied the witness.

"You've said that seven times already," answered Harm.

"That's because you haven't gotten it through your head that I'm not authorized to tell anyone about any matters related to the Stargate Program!" replied the witness.

"You keep referring to this 'Stargate Program', but you're yet to tell me what in the world it is," countered Harm. "There's no one here. It's just you, me, and the nice little fireplace to our right."

"I'm not telling anyone. I'm not exposing the world's most secret military program," answered the witness.

"Hm, are you sure you won't tell me more. I can be very persuasive," replied Harm dangerously. He looked hard at the witness. He could tell that he was hiding something. The witness suddenly looked very uncomfortable. His eyes flashed as if they had been flickered on and off. All of a sudden, the witness punched Harm in the stomach with the force of a thousand men. Harm doubled over groaning.

"Excuse me, Captain Rabbs, but I have some business to attend to," said the witness, standing up. Rather, the witness's mouth moved, but the voice Harm heard was different, deeper, almost unnaturally so. Something was definitely going on, and he hadn't a clue of what it was. The witness ran off.

"You don't get off that easy," Harm muttered, and with that, he got into his car and followed him…


	2. Chapter 2

1130 ZULU

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountains, CO

"Incoming wormhole!" This time, the intercom wasn't as loud. Landry had managed to pump Jack for information on the volume in an engaging game of chess. Somehow, Gen. O'Neill always won. Landry marched toward the gate room, as was protocol, to greet whoever appeared through the gate. He entered the gate room. After waiting five minutes, he walked over to the intercom in the corner and held down the button.

"Do you have any idea of who is on the other side?" Landry asked.

"It was SG-1's signal, but they don't seem to be…" The dialer was cut short by two blasts impacting directly against the center of the wall from the Stargate. Following the blasts were Lt. Col. Mitchell, Lt. Col. Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c.

"Finally," said Landry as he marched forward to greet SG-1. "What took you so long?"

"Well, sir, we had a run in with a Goa'uld. He held us captive for a couple of hours before he was killed by another Goa'uld by the name of Tholin. We escaped in the confusion. They probably don't even know we're gone," reported Lt. Col. Mitchell.

"It's just good to know that you're back, safe and sound," replied Landry.

"Intruder on base!" blared the intercom. "He's heading for the gate room."

"He won't get far, no one can get past our security, and even if he does, no one can enter this room without a key card. Suddenly, the doors slid open and Major Hank Griff entered.

"Hello, Major," said Landry. "I didn't expect to see you here." Major Griff continued to march towards Landry. "Major, are you feeling all right?" inquired Landry. The major was two feet away from Landry. He suddenly grabbed him, shoved a gun up his throat, and walked backwards towards the Stargate.

"Stay where you are, if you want your precious general to live," commanded Griff, rather, Griff's mouth was moving, but his voice was much deeper. He had been taken as a host to a Goa'uld. Griff back stepped through the gate taking Landry with him. The gate closed. Suddenly, a stranger came dashing in.

"Hello," said the stranger. "Is this a bad time?"

----------------

1200 ZULU

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountains, CO

"So, this "Stargate Program" has been kept a secret from all other military organizations since it was started?" inquired the stranger, whom they discovered was named Harm.

"Exactly, and that's why you need to keep it a secret until the day you die," replied Mitchell.

"And now your CEO has been taken prisoner by an alien that takes over people's bodies?"

"That's correct also," replied Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

1200 ZULU

Stargate Command Mess Hall

Cheyenne Mountains, CO

"So, why am I stuck here again?" Harm asked impatiently.

"You're stuck here because you want your witness back, and we want our General back," replied Daniel. "Now eat up." The mess hall wasn't very appealing to Harm. Then again, why should it be? The SGC had much more important issues to worry about than a pleasant-looking mess hall. He finished his lunch and followed SG-1 to the gate room. On the way, they were stopped by a friendly, yet surprising face.

"Jack!" exclaimed Daniel. "What are you doing here?"

"How's it going, Jack? Nice to see you," said Jack. "Didn't we go over this before?"

"Yeah," said Daniel. "Sorry, it's just, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Landry's out for a spin with a Goa'uld who's taken a liking to Major Griff and you all are left with no CEO. I'm just here to make sure nothing else goes wrong today, or tomorrow, or the next, or however long it takes you to find Landry," replied Jack. Then he turned his lazy gaze to Harm. "Who's the new guy?"

"Captain Harmon "Harm" Rabb, United States Navy," Harm stuck his hand out. Jack shook it.

"Major General Jack O'Neill, have we met before?" replied Jack.

"I don't think so, no sir," answered Harm.

"You'd better get used to me, then," said Jack. "You're going to be seeing a lot of me. Now what are you doing here. I thought this was a top-secret military base." Then he turned his head to talk to Daniel. "Unless Martin started talking to people about us."

"No," Daniel said suddenly. "He hasn't talked to anyone about us. In fact, I had a nice breakfast with him at Denny's the other day. We had a conversation about his show. It's going pretty well, actually."

"Yes, I've seen it," replied Jack Then he turned to face Harm. "Now, back to my first question. What are you doing here?"

"Griff was apparently a witness of his. He chased him all the way into the gate room," said Mitchell.

"Why didn't the guards stop them?" asked Jack.

"Because Griff knocked them out," replied Carter.

"Well then. That answers all but one question," said Jack with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"What's that?" asked Daniel.

"Are we going to stand here and talk all day, or are we going to save Landry?" asked Jack.

----------------

1130 ZULU

Stargate Command Briefing Room

Cheyenne Mountains, CO

"That's your plan?" inquired Jack skeptically.

"That's it," replied Daniel, obviously proud of himself for formulating such a great plan.

"You're nuts!" exclaimed Jack.

"What?" replied Daniel, not seeing what was wrong with his beautiful plan.

"You're wonkers! You're crazy! You've lost your marbles! You're three fries short of a Happy Meal!" said Jack. "I'm surprised you missed so many strategic flaws."

"I thought it was good," Daniel pouted.

"Well, I don't," said Jack. "You're not considering all of the risks. Besides, why should you get to fly one of the F-302? You're not even certified. I think that Rabb and Mitchell should fly them."

"Do you have a better plan?" asked Daniel defensively.

"Yes, I do," replied Jack, and he told them his plan.

"Fine, so you do have a better plan," replied Daniel, giving up.

"Well then, let's go save a General," said Jack.

----------------

1131 ZULU

Prison Block of a Jaffa Cargo Ship

Orbit around P3X-9128

"If you continue to resist, you will surely die," said Tholin, showing unintentional concern for Landry.

"It's better than letting a citizen of my world die in vain," replied Landry. With that, he spat at Tholin. Tholin stepped out of the way.

"Such crude gestures, you will be fun to break," said Tholin, smiling satisfactorily. "However, I will do it slowly, so as to enjoy myself.


	4. Chapter 4

1500 ZULU

Stargate Command Control Room / Gate Room

Cheyenne Mountains, CO

The team was prepped and ready. They each knew what to do. Harm and Mitchell were waiting in the F-302s. Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam were awaiting Jack's order to go through the gate. Just as Jack was about to give them the order to go, a guard's voice piped in on the intercom.

"Sir, there are some people who want access to the facility. We keep refusing their requests, but they won't leave."

"How many are there?" Jack inquired.

"There are four, one woman and two men. One of the men is a Major General from the Marine Corps. The other two men are Navy personnel. The woman goes by the name of Mac. She is apparently married to Harmon Rabbs."

"It's Rabb, you idiot," Harm muttered.

"Alright, Mitchell and Rabb, get out of the F-302s, and meet me at the elevator." When the elevator reached ground level, the doors opened and Harm saw Bud, Cresswell, Tiner, and Mac.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked, surprised.

"Well, we were tracking you, and we would have been here sooner if it weren't for Bud's lead foot and Cresswell's backseat driving," replied Mac

"I'm telling you," said Cresswell. "If we had taken the right turn onto Lincoln like I told you, we would have been here in no time." Bud just blushed.

"Colorado Springs is a long way from JAG Headquarters," Harm countered.

"Harm, we've gone to Afghanistan and Iraq," said Mac. "Colorado Springs is like two blocks down compared to that."

"Are we to let them in?" asked the guard.

"Ah, the hell with it, why not?" replied Jack. "We seem to be giving everyone else the grand tour."

"I just have one more question," said Harm.

"What is it?" asked Mac.

"Why is Tiner here?"

"Oh, he stowed away. He said something about not being anywhere near a pregnant Harriet without Bud"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot that Harriet's pregnant with another baby."

"Well," prompted Jack, "are we going to stand around all day or are we going to see what advantage this gives us?"

----------------

1530 ZULU

Stargate Command Briefing Room

Cheyenne Mountains, CO

"Okay, so we have a Major General with a big mouth, a former Lieutenant Colonel, a Petty Officer who's faint of heart, and a Lieutenant with only one real leg," said Jack. "Not that the leg thing's much of a disability." Bud was glaring at him. Obviously Jack had overstepped there.

"Ok, so now we need to know what's going on," said Cresswell, looking eager.

"That would be your queue," Jack announced, gesturing to Daniel. Daniel babbled on and on and on about the entire story. The whole thing took about an hour.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Mac whispered to Mitchell, "Does he normally take this long?"

"You get used to it," replied Mitchell. He leaned back and pretended to pay attention. Tiner was gazing at Carter, who was sitting next to him.

He was just about to say something to her when she hissed at him, "Forget it, dreamer boy. I'm not your type."

Finally, Daniel finished with, "Now, are there any questions?"

Mitchell replied lazily with, "Yeah, what was that middle part again?" Jack snorted, Bud had a whooping cough, and Tiner burst out laughing. Daniel stared Tiner down.

----------------

1630 ZULU

Prison Block of a Jaffa Cargo Ship

Orbit around P3X-9128

"Tell us where he is!" Tholin barked at Landry. His patience was running out. Landry spat on his foot. Tholin was about to slap him, but instead turned around and left. "Cut his water supply," he said to the guard. "That will make him savor his fluids."


End file.
